


Before the Search

by vocal_fries



Series: Subtext Becomes Text [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cum Eating, DS9 S3E1 "The Search: Pt 1", Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Healing, Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_fries/pseuds/vocal_fries
Summary: Julian spends a sexy day with Garak and Rennan before leaving for the Gamma Quadrant. Set early in DS9 S3E1 "The Search: Pt 1."





	1. Julian

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I can write while staying true to my filthy ethos. If you usually avoid my work because it's too gross (lol), this might be an easier read. If you usually seek it out because you're gross too (lolll), I promise to ramp things up again soon. But it's been a long winter in the northern hemisphere, and I think we all need a little sweet G/B (and G/B/R) in our lives.

With lidded eyes, Julian Bashir watched Rennan Grax move, admiring the way his thickly muscled thighs flexed as he rode Elim Garak’s prUt. Bashir sat naked at the foot of his own bed, legs crossed, one hand lazily stroking his slick erection. Garak leaned against the headboard and wall, legs spread slightly. Rennan straddled Garak’s thighs, facing Julian.

“Touch him,” Bashir suggested breathily. Garak’s hands released their grip on Rennan’s hips and began to roam the young man’s body. As gray fingers explored the expanse of pale flesh, Rennan’s breath became ragged. He moved faster, more forcefully, whimpering with pleasure under Garak’s skillful hands. Julian sighed appreciatively. He loved watching them together, the generous way they touched each other. His cock ached deliciously, but he was enjoying taking his time. “Does that feel good, Rennan?”

Rennan gasped. “So fucking good,” he panted, slamming his hips down against Garak. His heavy cock bobbed with each movement, exuding a steady stream of pale pink precum that glistened as it spread over his length.

Garak’s fingers began to roll and tug at Rennan’s nipples. The Betazoid gasped again and cried out, altering his movements. Julian recognized the tilt of Rennan’s hips, an angle that ensured each thrust of Garak’s prUt hammered against a prostate-like structure within him. Garak continued to tease Rennan’s nipples, fingers cruelly insistent in a way Julian knew well. Bashir found the sight unspeakably arousing. He slowed his hand on his own cock, trying to dampen the crescendo of tension building inside him.

“Do you like feeling his fat prUt stretch you?” Julian growled softly, his free hand playing idly with one nipple.

Rennan whined loudly, a strangled word that may have been “yes” escaping his lips. Garak had wrapped his arms around Rennan and was holding him close while he fucked the young man mercilessly. One gray hand tightly gripped Rennan’s thick cock and began to stroke him roughly.

Julian fell still, entranced. Rennan began to cry out wordlessly with each thrust. His body slapped loudly against Garak’s thighs. The sounds were filthy and mesmerizing. Julian stared into dark eyes that gazed back at him with a hazy, joyful heat. When Rennan came, he cried out with abandon, eyes rolling before they closed against the agonizing pleasure. Julian glanced at Garak in time to see him tip over the edge seconds later, face contorting as he bit Rennan’s shoulder. Bashir watched raptly as Garak empty himself into the young man in his arms.

Rennan swung one leg over Garak’s lap and slumped against the headboard next to him, breathing hard. Julian grabbed Garak by the ankles, pulled him farther down the bed, and spread his legs wide. He quickly straddled the Cardassian and pushed his painfully hard erection inside him, finding Garak sloppy wet. His prUt hadn’t retracted yet, and Julian slid deep into the hot, swollen ajan beneath him.

Garak arched his back and groaned, wrapping his legs around Julian’s waist and hips. Julian pounded into him, grunting with effort. The silky wet heat between Garak’s legs made Julian’s head spin. Rennan watched breathlessly. He moved closer, reaching up to caress Julian’s chest and back, sliding fingers into the cleft of his ass. Slicking his fingers with Garak’s fluids, Rennan slipped one finger inside Bashir. Julian moaned at the sensation, and Rennan curled his finger in a way that whited out Julian’s vision. Bashir came hard a moment later, wailing incoherently as Rennan’s finger stroked his prostate in time with the thrust of his own hips against Garak.

Julian collapsed, grasping Garak’s face and kissing him deeply. Cool lips parted for him, and he moaned into Garak’s mouth. He felt hands in his hair, gently holding him close. Garak kissed him back hungrily. Gooseflesh spread down his spine at the exhilarating intimacy of it. Julian felt himself melting, lightheaded.

Finally, Julian pulled back. Turning toward Rennan, who had laid down beside Garak, he cupped the back of the Betazoid’s head with one hand. Rennan purred when their lips met, sucking Julian’s tongue into his mouth. Bashir smiled into their kiss. Strong fingers grasped his arms, then pushed him over onto his back next to Garak. Julian chuckled as Rennan claimed the Cardassian’s mouth, biting his lower lip fondly. Garak ran gentle hands over Rennan’s shoulders, lightly scratching him in a way that made Rennan shiver and squirm. Julian’s heart swelled happily.

The next morning, Bashir would be aboard the Defiant, on his way to the Gamma Quadrant as part of a mission to find the Founders of the Dominion and convince them the Federation was no threat to them. The mood aboard the station had been grim and tense of late, and although he was relieved they were finally taking action, he had no idea how long the mission would take. He’d arranged to spend a lazy afternoon with Garak and Rennan, hoping to fill up on them both before he left. Both his lovers had been happy to accommodate, and their day together was proving immensely relaxing.

 _Not to mention satisfying,_ he thought dreamily, his body floating as he recovered from his second orgasm of the day. He looked up fondly as Rennan rolled off Garak and settled between them, limbs twined around both men. Julian smiled, closing his eyes. Recently, Garak and Rennan had both expressed interest in spending more time together as a trio, and Julian counted himself supremely lucky that the three of them had developed such a playful, comfortable dynamic.

“It’s so nice being here with both of you,” Rennan murmured happily, as if reading his thoughts. He sounded drowsy. “I’m going to sleep for a few minutes, and then I have something I want to share with you.” Julian felt Rennan curl closer to him. His breathing became level, deep.

Julian opened his eyes, meeting Garak’s gaze. He grinned, glancing at Rennan. “He falls asleep this quickly all the time,” he whispered. “It’s amazing. He’ll be awake in 15 minutes, maybe less, all refreshed. I’m honestly envious.”

Garak smiled back, looking a little sleepy himself. He curled around Rennan, reaching a hand toward Julian. Bashir accepted, Garak’s cool fingers entwining with his own. Julian squeezed his hand gently as blue eyes dropped shut. He knew Garak wasn’t fully asleep, but his heart fluttered at the trust implicit in the subtle gesture. He still had difficult moments, but he and Garak had come a long way toward rebuilding their relationship after Garak recovered from his brain implant malfunction. These small but increasingly common displays of vulnerability from Garak helped reassure Julian that it was worth the effort. In some ways, he felt they were closer than before.

Julian studied the two men lying next to him through drooping eyelids. Rennan’s face was tucked against his neck, and each soft exhale tickled lightly at Julian’s throat. Bashir’s heart swelled anew. He could hardly have picked men more dissimilar from one another to spend time with, but he loved them both so much. He no longer tried to deny it, at least in his own mind. Rennan was sweet, fun, joyful, uncomplicated. Julian treasured his enthusiasm and his interpersonal insight, both of which were utterly boundless. And Garak was, well, Garak. Even as intimately as Julian had come to know him in certain regards, Garak remained an enigma. A brilliant, clever, thrilling, provocative enigma who challenged him intellectually and made him laugh. Julian pressed his cheek affectionately against Rennan’s hair, softly brushing Garak’s hand and wrist with his thumb. His eyes drifted shut.


	2. Rennan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexy shenanigans continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rennan's first POV! Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep him around. He was only supposed to be part of one work, but I've grown quite fond of him.

Rennan awoke gradually. Before he even opened his eyes, he felt love engulf him, powerful and heady. It coursed through his veins, settled under his skin. The emotion was irresistible and almost overwhelming. He tried to focus his mind. Having been raised by a Tavnian father, his psionic abilities had never developed beyond a wordless, empathic telepathy that occasionally offered him a fragment of an image. Even after studying on Betazed for a few years in his early twenties, Rennan still found it difficult to easily distinguish his own feelings from those around him when he was tired. He suspected he was sensing the room rather than generating the emotions he felt.

Breathing deeply to center himself, Rennan took stock of what he was feeling. He supposed he loved Garak, in so far as he was becoming very fond of the Cardassian and held him in high esteem, but his feelings were rooted in admiration rather than romance. He considered Julian. Rennan was not in love with Julian, exactly, but he loved the human very much. He was deeply grateful for the time they spent together, and Julian’s presence invariably turned his body electric with the overwhelming pull of their physical chemistry.

Turning his mind outward, he reached toward Julian first. He sensed the man was deeply content, relaxed, and a bit aroused. Above that baseline satisfaction, Rennan felt a thick outpouring of romantic love. Even without precise telepathic insight, he suspected the feeling was directed at Garak. In Rennan’s experience, he rarely felt differently about a lover than they felt about him.

Rennan shifted his focus to Garak. As always, he felt Garak’s emotions as if through a wall. He had immediately suspected upon meeting the Cardassian that Garak had received anti-psionic training at some point, but either he’d become more adept at reading him or Garak had relaxed his vigilance somewhat. There was an underlying sadness to Garak, an abiding regret that never quite subsided, even when Rennan sensed he was otherwise enjoying himself. That persistent melancholy was present, but just then it was nearly obscured by the intensity of love he felt even through Garak’s mental buffer.

Having discerned what he was feeling versus what he was sensing, Rennan sighed contentedly, smiling slightly. Lying between Garak and Bashir, he felt like a conduit for the profoundly tender feelings flowing between them. Their love was different than what he shared with either man, but a very warm, lush sense of well-being infused him nonetheless. Rennan lazily flexed and stretched his back, reveling in the mood of the room. He could feel Garak’s arm was draped over him, the length of their bodies pressed together. Drawing back slightly from Julian’s shoulder, he opened his eyes. Garak and Julian’s hands were clasped, resting against his ribs.

Rennan lightly kissed Julian’s eyelid, and the human arched his back in a stretch as he awoke. Warm hazel eyes looked at Rennan fondly as Julian smiled sleepily.

“Hello, beautiful,” Julian murmured softly. Their lips met, and Rennan felt heat ripple through him.

Garak stirred behind him, and Rennan rolled onto his back. He grinned at the Cardassian, and Garak licked slowly up the side of his neck before slipping his tongue between Rennan’s lips. Julian turned toward them, sucking gently at Rennan’s neck. The stimulation was intense, and Rennan whimpered, squirming. The kiss deepened, and he moaned as he submitted to Garak’s exploration of his mouth. Julian’s attention to his neck and throat became playful, gentle nips breaking up the soft ministrations of his tongue. Rennan groaned happily, feeling his cock quickly harden under the attention.

He cried out exultantly when one warm human palm and one cool Cardassian palm encircled his erection. Fingers still entwined, they stroked Rennan slowly, teasingly. He whined blissfully, pressing his hips upward to meet their grip.

“Oh fuck, that’s so good,” he whispered against Garak’s lips.

“Our wonderful boy,” Bashir purred. “Our gorgeous, sexy Rennan.”

“Our good boy,” Garak murmured into Rennan’s mouth. “So stunning, and so hard for us.”

Rennan keened as the sweet words washed over him, his arousal reaching an almost unbearable pitch. He had told Julian months ago that speaking channeled a lover’s desire into something almost palpable for him psionically, and Bashir had taken to murmuring praise and pet names during sex. Being the focus of both men’s attention at once was intoxicating. Rennan rolled his hips and squirmed, crying out with abandon. His cock throbbed almost painfully, and each pull of their clasped hands came closer to relieving the tension.

“Come for us,” Bashir breathed against his neck, fondling a nipple as he licked and kissed a slow, deliberate line beneath Rennan’s jaw. “Let yourself go, sweet boy.”

Garak sucked Rennan’s lower lip into his mouth, biting it lightly in a way that made Rennan’s body jolt. He moaned into the older man’s mouth, wanting more. Garak drew back slightly, grinning against his lips. “Our sweet, beautiful boy,” Garak teased softly, his voice alluring. “Come for us, lovely boy.”

Both men continued whispering endearments as Rennan flexed his hips to press himself hard into their hands. The onslaught of tender words suffused him with warmth as their lust and affection flooded into him. He trembled uncontrollably. Finally, with a desperate wail, Rennan felt himself fly off an edge. The intensity of his orgasm was overwhelming, and he nearly blacked out. He floated, waves of indescribable pleasure obliterating his sense of himself as a distinct body. Soft lips and gentle teeth gradually lured him back, but the sense of weightlessness remained. The room spun. He panted between Julian and Garak, feeling hands caress him as he regained awareness of the bounds of his body.

Rennan grasped Julian’s hand and brought it to his mouth. He licked Julian’s fingers clean, tasting his own ejaculate as he gazed into soft hazel eyes. He turned to Garak then, smiling gratefully, and the man fed him the pale pink semen that streaked his fingers. When he was done, Rennan closed his eyes contentedly, stretched again, and lay still, lazy and boneless. Julian’s warm hand traced circles on his chest, while Garak’s cooler fingers played lightly in his hair.

Opening his eyes a few minutes later, he grinned at the men on either side of him. “I brought chocolates,” he announced, an offer.

Garak chuckled softly as Julian looked at him with mock incredulity. “You’re  _ only _ mentioning this  _ now?! _ Go get them. I’m starved.”

Rennan laughed, scooting down the bed and hopping up. He rifled through the bag he’d brought with him, retrieving a box. Turning around, he saw Garak had sat up, and Julian lay on his side, head in the Cardassian’s lap. Garak stroked the human’s hair absently, leaning over to share a kiss. Rennan thought they kissed with the urgency of two people trying to keep themselves from speaking. He smiled, heart almost bursting from the waves of passion and affection rolling off them.

He grinned broadly as he sat back down on the bed. Garak pulled back from the kiss, and they both looked at Rennan curiously. “Okay, these are meant to be tasted in order,” he explained excitedly, opening the package. Both men smiled in anticipation.


	3. Garak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal, a nap, and more sex. They really are having a pleasant day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this chapter ended up being longer than the other two combined? Garak and his big dumb verbose feelings, I suppose.
> 
> CW: This chapter mentions post-traumatic stress (briefly), but the person affected has found effective coping mechanisms (because it's the future and we all get to heal, right?), so the narrative doesn't dwell there. But juuust FYI in case anyone can't read anything like that today.
> 
> Also, I really appreciate all the awesome comments people have left on the other two chapters! I love hearing your feedback :)

Garak savored the last truffle Rennan handed him, slowly rolling the confection around in his mouth to taste it with every part of his tongue. He glanced down at the human lying in his lap. Clearly, Julian had already chewed and swallowed the final chocolate.  _ Typical, _ Garak thought affectionately, rolling his eyes. A human gesture, for sure, but one he’d been pleased to add to his repertoire.

“Rennan, that whole sequence is perfect,” declared Julian, sounding supremely satisfied. “My god.”

Garak nodded his agreement as he delicately swallowed the chocolate. “Extremely well done. All delectable individually, and even more so enjoyed together.”

The young Betazoid sat cross-legged on the bed between Garak’s outstretched legs and Julian’s lounging form. He grinned happily at the praise, a flush coloring his pale face. “I’m so glad you like it. I’ve been working on it for a week, playing with the selection and the order, trying to figure out what works best. I’m really proud of how it turned out,” he said, looking very pleased with himself.

Garak smiled, studying Rennan’s face thoughtfully. He never seemed to be bragging, even when his words suggested otherwise. There was something thoroughly unpretentious about the man that Garak appreciated.  _ He’s very rare, _ he reflected, not for the first time. Garak enjoyed spending time with Rennan, and he was pleased Julian had taken such a wonderful man as a lover. Rennan seemed indifferent to many of Garak and Julian’s shared interests, and Garak often found himself nonplussed by the man’s emotional transparency, but he was very heartfelt and sweet in a way that Garak knew he could not offer.  _ A sweetness Julian deserves. _

“A week well-spent,” Julian pronounced. He stretched, rolling onto his back. Garak felt warmth spread through him as he met the hazel eyes looking up at him. Not trusting himself to speak, Garak ran a hand over the human’s chest and shoulders. Julian smiled, his face unguarded.

Garak’s heart constricted.  _ This beautiful boy. _ After the fallout from the failure of his device, Garak had considered the possibility that Julian would remain suspicious of him indefinitely. Over the past few months, though, they had begun to build something that, for all its familiarity, was undeniably new. Careful discussion of acceptable boundaries had led to increasingly frank communication more generally, and the shape of their relationship was changing. Julian continued to initiate and define their sexual interactions, but he had begun to trust Garak again. Garak knew Bashir was still healing, but these moments when Julian looked at him without trepidation were becoming common. Earning his trust back slowly, day by day, almost made Garak feel worthy of that trust.

Julian stretched again, pouting. “I’m still hungry,” he complained. Mirth seeped into the sullen look, and Julian grinned. “Besides, if I have another orgasm before I eat something, I honestly might just disappear in a puff of smoke.”

Rennan laughed. “The only other thing I brought are some Delavian dark chocolate bars, but they’re not going to stop you from spontaneous sublimation. Should we eat a proper meal?”

Garak nodded approvingly. “An excellent idea. Do you have something specific in mind?”

Julian pushed himself upright and sat cross-legged. “Sushi sounds amazing.”

“Mm, that does sound good,” Rennan agreed. “Let’s get a mix of Betazoid, Terran, and Cardassian sushi? I’m less familiar with the non-Betazoid varieties but I’m willing to try whatever you recommend.”

Garak nodded again. “That does sound very pleasant. Julian, what is the soup we ate last time? Let’s get some of that, too.”

Julian went to the replicator and ordered an array of sushi and sashimi from each culinary tradition, as well as three bowls of miso soup. The men gathered around Julian’s coffee table, all sitting on the floor. Garak was grateful Julian had adjusted the temperature in his quarters such that Garak was comfortable remaining nude, though he loosely draped a small throw blanket around his shoulders.

As they ate, they talked idly about the variations and similarities in the ways their cultures prepare raw seafood. The conversation shifted, perhaps inevitably, to literature.

“We should read  _ The Pillow Book _ by Sei Shōnagon,” Bashir suggested, picking up a piece of a brightly colored cephalopod Garak didn’t recognize. He popped it into his mouth, glancing up at Garak. “It’s a collection of mostly unrelated writings from a lady at court in ancient imperial Japan. It was written around 1000 CE.”

Garak raised a brow ridge, setting down his soup. “1000 CE? I was under the impression that human women weren’t yet literate in that time period.”

Julian shrugged and chewed a Cardassian spicy roll. “Only a tiny minority of humans of any gender were literate in 1000 CE. I think I’ve mentioned this before, but universal literacy was only achieved about 300 years ago. But yes, to your point, it was especially rare for a woman of that time period, though wealth was often a mitigating factor.”

Garak noticed with some chagrin that Rennan had glazed over as the conversation shifted. He tried to include the young man again, attempting to steer back toward more universal topics. “It’s hard to believe the majority of humans have been literate for such a short time. Rennan, how long has Betazed had written language?”

“About 3000 years, give or take? I think we achieved universal literacy about 2300 years ago.” Rennan shrugged, glancing up from the piece of salmon nigirizushi he’d been studying. “They say it wasn’t initially important to people to be able to write things down, since telepathic communication is so much faster and more accurate than reading, but the need to store greater amounts of information eventually made writing desirable. Apparently, it’s really easy to teach fully telepathic Betazoid children new skills, so literacy spread quickly once it became a priority.”

The conversation drifted away from literature and literacy, guided by Garak asking Rennan more questions about Tavnian education and how it compared to the type of instruction he’d received on Betazed as a young adult. Garak suspected Rennan didn’t find the subjects as intriguing as his listeners, but he seemed to appreciate being included.

As they finished their meal, the conversation reached a natural lull. Julian fixed Rennan and Garak with a drowsy look.

“How about we lie down for a while?” he proposed, eyelids drooping. “I very desperately want to fuck the both of you, but I think I need a nap first.”

Rennan grinned. “Absolutely.”

Garak quirked a brow ridge, then nodded, tossing the blanket back onto the sofa. All three men stood, stretching. Rennan flopped onto the bed first, lying on his stomach with his legs splayed. Julian lay down next to him, hitching a leg over one of Rennan’s thighs and draping an arm over his back. Garak considered for a beat before lying down behind Julian and wrapping an arm around him. The human grasped Garak’s arm with his free hand, holding it against his chest.

The soft sounds of their breathing soothed Garak as he lay quietly, awake but serene, languorous. With each inhale, Julian’s shoulders pressed back lightly against Garak’s chest, a calming rhythm. He breathed the warm smell of Julian’s hair, idly basking in the moment. The closeness.

Not for the first time, the weight of their intimacy hit him hard, driving the air from his lungs. Garak loved Julian, had been in love him for some time. As often as he tried to talk himself out of such ridiculous sentimentality, attempted to catch himself in what was surely just a foolish lie, the relentless truth revealed itself with painful clarity in moments like these. Worse, he sensed that Julian reciprocated his feelings. Even as the man learned to trust him again, Garak knew rationally that he simply couldn’t be who Julian wanted. And Garak couldn’t ask Julian to be who he himself wanted. It was too dangerous.

Tain loomed large in his mind, a tenacious hope and an enduring ache. As grateful as he’d been to Julian for saving his life after the device malfunctioned, the idea that Enabran Tain knew someone cared for Garak deeply enough to take such a risk was utterly terrifying. Garak tried to push the thought away, but Tain’s voice lingered, chastising him for his weakness.

Rennan rolled onto his side then. He slung one arm over Julian, and he carded his fingers into Garak’s hair. His eyes closed again, and he seemed to doze, but gentle fingertips scratched light, slow circles against Garak’s scalp.

The gesture caught Garak off guard. His heart swelled with gratitude, and he placed a kiss against the soft skin of Rennan’s wrist. Finding a modicum of reassurance in the young man’s touch, he slipped into the interstices between sleep and waking.

Some time later, Garak felt Julian stir. Slow but deliberate movements of his hips pressed alternately forward against Rennan and back against Garak. Garak smiled and met Julian’s ass with equal pressure at the next thrust. Julian seemed to purr, and Rennan drew closer, interlacing their thighs. The Betazoid caressed Garak’s scalp, then trailed his fingers across a jaw ridge, massaging the scales. Garak sighed contentedly.

Julian’s sleepy movements became purposeful. He ducked his head forward, sucking at Rennan’s neck. Rennan tilted his head back, a moan turning into a breathy giggle as he did. The young man traced Garak’s lower lip with his fingers, then pushed them into Garak’s mouth.

Garak grunted in approval, sucking at the digits. His tongue swirled delicately around the tip of each finger. He lost himself in the task, and he felt his ajan grow wet as he and Julian continued their slow, teasing dance.

Julian guided Garak’s hand from his chest to his erection. Grasping him firmly, Garak timed his strokes to the motion of their hips. He sucked Rennan’s fingers eagerly as the Betazoid pushed them deeper into his mouth. Holding Julian’s ass against him, Garak everted with a hiss.

He felt the change immediately. Julian froze, then sat up. His knees drew up protectively, and he rubbed his hands over his face. Rennan exchanged a look of alarm with Garak.

“I’m sorry, I-“ Bashir stuttered.

“Julian, I’m sorry-“ Garak apologized quickly, horrified.

Their words tumbled over one another. Garak’s heart twisted painfully. He sat up and moved back against the wall, giving Julian space. Rennan pushed himself onto one elbow, placing his other hand tentatively on Julian’s shin.

“Julian,” Rennan said softly, his voice neutral and undemanding. “You’re safe.”

Garak could see the tension in the muscles of Bashir’s back and shoulders. “I know,” Julian replied, his voice tight with frustration. “I know.” The human raked his fingers through his hair, pulling at it slightly, then sighed. He turned to face them both. Garak saw his eyes were red, but his face was dry.

“I’m so sorry, my dear,” Garak told him in a voice barely above a whisper. He was surprised when Julian reached forward and grasped one of his hands. Garak felt a tremor in Bashir’s grip, and his chest ached with the need to comfort him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Garak,” Julian whispered back. “I just reacted. I felt stupid the second I did.”

Garak very gently squeezed Bashir’s hand. “It wasn’t stupid.”

“It wasn’t,” Rennan echoed, sitting up. He looked back and forth between Julian and Garak. “What do you normally do in this situation?”

“It hasn’t happened in a couple weeks,” Julian told him, looking down at nothing. He glanced at Garak, then at Rennan, then down again. “But it’s been getting easier when it does. We used to have to stop completely, but more recently I’ve been able to relax and get back into the moment.” He squeezed Garak’s hand, and the Cardassian nodded, trying to look reassuring. “Sometimes I just lie very still and try to connect with my pulse. In my toes, then my feet, my ankles, calves, and so on. It helps me feel grounded.”

“That sounds good,” Rennan said. “Do you want to try that?” Julian nodded slightly. Rennan smiled encouragingly. “Can we get you anything first?”

Julian shook his head. “I don’t need anything, but yeah, I think that will help me relax.” His face reddened and his brow furrowed. “I don’t want to ruin such a nice day.”

“You couldn’t, my dear,” Garak replied softly. He couldn’t bear the thought of Julian feeling like he’d done something wrong.

Julian offered a lopsided smile. “So...uh, should we all try it?” he asked, looking nervously at both men. They nodded their assent.

Julian lay down on his back, and Garak and Rennan lay next to him on either side, allowing him a few centimeters of space. Following Julian’s lead, they each took a deep breath.

“How long does this usually take?” Rennan asked, voice curious.

“You just wait until you can feel your pulse in each area, then move on to the next. I find that it can sometimes be pretty quick, but I usually have a couple areas that require some waiting and breathing.” Julian spoke quietly, his eyes halfway closed. “Don’t forget your arms,” he added.

Garak had done this exercise with Julian twice before, and he had taken to using it at night when he felt too tense to sleep. He quickly isolated his pulse and followed it up through his body. He breathed deeply, trying to release his guilt over triggering a reaction in Julian. It nagged at him, but by the time he reached his scalp, the guilt had largely subsided. When Julian’s hand brushed his, Garak’s heart swelled with love for this resilient, forgiving, extraordinary man. Warm fingers intertwined with his own.

“Are you finished too, Rennan?” Julian inquired. His voice sounded steady, relaxed.

“Yes.”

Squeezing Garak’s hand again before releasing it, Julian rolled toward Rennan. “Thank you,” he said softly. The two men embraced, holding each other for a long moment. Julian drew back, stroking Rennan’s face with one hand. Their lips met, and Garak saw the kiss shift from gentle and affectionate to heated and hungry. He breathed deeply as his arousal returned. His ajan was still swollen from earlier, and he felt himself growing wet.

Julian eventually broke the kiss and rolled toward Garak. Earnest hazel eyes pierced him.

“I’m not afraid of you, Garak.”

“I’m glad.”

“You’re not going to hurt me.”

“No, I’m not,” Garak agreed quietly.

In one smooth motion, Julian rose to his hands and knees, straddling Garak. He looked down at Garak for a moment, eyes boring into him, then kissed him, hard and demanding. Garak melted beneath him, his hands tangling in Julian’s hair. Julian sat back, smiling affectionately, and the ache in Garak’s chest deepened. Julian huffed a laugh. “Don’t look so glum, Garak. You’re going to suck my cock, and I’m going to cum in your mouth.”

Garak’s prUt stirred at Bashir’s words. “Yes,” he whispered. Julian lay down, and Garak arranged himself between long bronze legs, trailing kisses along the crease of each thigh. The human hummed with pleasure, and Garak let himself evert, pressing his prUt against the bed. He licked Julian’s erection from base to tip until it was wet, then placed a sloppy kiss on the head. Julian gasped, and Garak sucked the head into his mouth, running his tongue around the flared edge several times, paying only teasing attention to the sensitive area on the underside. He glanced up to see Julian watching him, breathless but grinning slightly. Garak fixed sly eyes on him as he slowly enveloped the length of Julian’s shaft.

He watched Rennan and Julian share a kiss as Julian palmed Rennan’s cock. Glancing down at him, Julian met Garak’s eyes. “I’m going to suck on this pretty thing,” he said, grasping Rennan’s thick erection firmly. “Stay with me when I move.” Garak nodded.

“Actually,” Rennan grinned, looking at them both, “how about you both move so I can get my mouth around Garak’s prUt, too? I don’t want to feel left out.”

Garak shot Rennan a heated look, keeping his lips wrapped around the head of Julian’s cock.

For his part, Julian laughed with delight. “Brilliant. A perfect closed circuit.” He rolled onto his side. Fondling Julian’s testicles, Garak shifted his onto his side and positioned his legs so that Rennan could rest his head on one thigh.

Rennan’s warm mouth engulfed Garak’s prUt, and he sighed blissfully as the skilled tongue fluttered and teased. Rennan moaned loudly around Garak as Julian began to suck hungrily at the Betazoid’s erection.

Garak closed his eyes, immersing himself in the sensations. A soft thigh, warm under his cheek. A thick, impossibly hard cock insistently pushing into his throat. The musky, salty scent-flavor of Julian made him feel drunk on the nearness of this man he loved so much. He caressed Julian’s thighs and ass, relishing the smooth, firm texture of human skin adorned with fine hairs.

Between Garak’s legs, Rennan whimpered and moaned an entire rhapsody around his throbbing prUt. The Betazoid slipped three fingers into Garak, rubbing against his irlun ridge before pushing deeper, then back to the ridge. Garak was on fire, almost overstimulated. Rennan hooked his fingers below the ridge, stroking it from behind, and Garak groaned resonantly around Julian’s cock. The resonance of his throat pulled a whine out of Julian, and Rennan followed suit. The wanton chorus of their vocalizations mixed with the rhythm of the wet, sucking sounds of ardent mouths. Garak let the obscene noises wash over him, lightheaded and impossibly aroused.

Rennan began to push his fingers deeper, harder, adding a fourth. Garak felt himself open under Rennan’s persistence, and he hissed around the cock filling his mouth. He glanced down, the hiss becoming a cry of excruciating pleasure as Rennan finally slid his hand into Garak past the first knuckle. Garak felt stretched taut, and the pressure against his irlun ridge was exquisite. His hips bucked against Rennan helplessly as the young man began to thrust his hand in time with the motion of his mouth around Garak’s prUt. The indescribable pain-pleasure-tension-bliss inside his ajan chased other thoughts from his mind, his body responding to the sensation with an urgent need. Apparently perceiving Garak’s wild, wordless desire, Rennan thrust his hand more forcefully. Garak cried out, spreading his legs wider in a shameless plea for more as Rennan fucked him harder, faster, deeper.

Garak fought through the burning haze in his mind, attempting to focus on Julian despite the blinding intensity between his own legs. He moved rapidly over Julian’s shaft, sucking hard and sloppy and loud, being noisy the way he knew Julian loved. He gripped Julian’s ass, using the leverage to hammer the human’s erection against the back of his throat. Garak gagged on Julian’s cock, eyes watering.

Julian grew loud, and his hips jerked. Finally, the pressure inside Garak became too much, and he felt himself explode inside Rennan’s mouth. His vision went blue, and he heard himself cry out as he speared his throat on Julian’s cock. He gagged hard, and he felt Bashir twitch. The taste of Julian’s salty ejaculate flooded Garak’s mouth as a muffled howl of pleasure reached his ears. He drank eagerly as his own orgasm crested, leveled, and began to subside. Distantly, he heard Rennan’s whimpers peak into a high keening.

They all lay panting. Garak shivered as Rennan lightly rubbed the wet lips of his ajan between gentle fingers. Garak licked Julian clean, then pressed soft kisses to his inner thighs.

Julian moved to lie on his back, stretching out. “Come up here with me,” he whispered, voice dreamy. Rennan and Garak disentangled themselves, then lay next to Julian again. Julian kissed Rennan deeply before turning to Garak to do the same. Garak could taste all of them in Julian’s mouth. He stroked the young man’s face and neck. When Julian broke the kiss, he slipped an arm under each man’s neck. Julian leaned his head against Garak’s. They fell quiet for long minutes. Rennan dozed, face tucked against Julian’s throat.

Finally, Julian spoke again. “Thank you both for today. For everything. I’m really going to miss you both while I’m away.”

Garak tilted his head to look at Julian, studying the human’s face. He looked serious, but his eyes were still soft. Garak kissed him again, languid this time, basking in the flavor of their shared pleasure on his lover’s tongue. “I’ll miss you, my dear.”

Rennan stirred long enough to kiss Garak’s hand, then bury his tongue inside Julian’s mouth with a small moan. When he drew back, he grinned, eyes lidded. “I’ll miss you, too, but you’ll be back in no time.” He giggled, obviously half asleep. “And you’re going to fuck me til I can’t think straight. Like right now.” He fell asleep again, a smile playing over his lips.

Julian and Garak exchanged a smile and another kiss, long and lingering. Garak’s ajan throbbed warmly as the ghostly remnants of his orgasm pulsed, slowly fading. Julian’s arm was comfortable around his shoulders, and he lay one hand on top of Rennan’s, their hands resting against Julian’s chest. Garak took a deep breath, allowing himself to settle into the moment. He felt warm and pleasantly tired. A slight, satisfying ache suffused the muscles of his thighs and hips. Pressing a kiss to Julian’s collarbone, Garak closed his eyes, content to let himself drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr! Besides posting new works, I also make annoying Garashir memes and repost other people's much better Trek content. @fuckehhgarashir


End file.
